


the sweetest thing

by inkin_brushes



Series: Fucktoy AU (EXO) [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, fucktoy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: After a couple of seconds, Baekhyun appeared in the archway, his eyes widening a second as he took in Chanyeol in the bathtub, before he dropped his gaze to the floor.Warnings:General BDSM themes, D/s. This is kinkfic, an AU with master/slave relationships. If this upsets or triggers you in any way, please do not read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> woooooooooow this is somewhat later than i wanted it to be. i actually wrote most of it and then through various reasons never managed to finish it until last week. so! here it is! finally! the baekyeol!

Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief as he let himself down off his horse, handing the reigns to the stable hand who had rushed out to meet him. It had been a long two days of travel back from the cities in the west, and the journey had been made more tiring by the three days he’d spent there, travelling around and blessing babies and having sweet alcohol pressed on him. It had been exhausting, and his host had fawned over him, then seemed to take it as an insult when Chanyeol turned down his offer of a toy.

He’d ridden hard all the way home, and had arrived home a day earlier than expected, and so nothing had been prepared for his return. It seemed to put the household in a bit of a tizzy, truth be told. Chanyeol was forced to reassure the housekeeper that he didn’t have need for dinner yet, that he didn’t mind that his parents would be out for the rest of the day, that no, he didn’t need a carriage brought around so he could go to where they were. “I’m going to rest,” he said wearily, handing off his outer clothing to a servant. “If you could, have someone prepare my bath and a fresh set of clothes for dinner tonight.”

By the time he arrived at his room, his bath was already half filled, and he peeled his clothing off without paying any heed to the servants bustling around him. None of them even batted an eyelid at this point; most probably all of them had seen it all before. He unpacked the things that he had bought, food specialities from the western lands, and lay them on his table. “Where’s Baekhyun?” he asked a servant idly, as she bustled past with another large pail of hot water in her arms.

“In his bedroom, your Highness,” she said, pausing. Her eyes didn’t even flicker down. “He has barely left.”

Chanyeol frowned at that. “Could you have him sent to me, once my bath is ready? Tell him he may enter without knocking.” She murmured an acquiesce, and then hurried off again, managing to not even spill a drop. Chanyeol was always so impressed with the servants of the palace. He was certain he’d break everything if he tried to do their job.

Chanyeol’s bathroom was huge, decorated in white and gold to make it appear even bigger. His bathtub was on a raised level in the middle of the room, but sunk into the floor. It was deep and large enough that when he was younger, he’d been able to use it as a swimming pool. The water had been scented with lavender, a few rose petals floating on the water, and once all the servants had disappeared he padded to the edge of the tub and sank into the water slowly, letting it wash over his body, the heat soothing his tense and tired muscles.

He sunk against the side until the water was past his shoulders and touching his throat, letting his head fall back so he could rest it against the floor. He had missed home. He did not like spending time away from the palace. He didn’t like being a guest in another person’s home, subject to all the rules and regulations of their household, feeling like he needed to watch his every step and word in case he did or said something that would offend or upset them. He was only the youngest son of the Emperor, after all; he wasn’t afforded the leniency of his parents or eldest brother. Most of all, he had missed the comforts of his home.

He hadn’t heard the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing, but he heard it when Baekhyun called out, “Master?”

“I’m in here,” Chanyeol called, straightening a little and turning his face to the open archway that separated his bedroom from the bathroom. “You may come in.”

After a couple of seconds, Baekhyun appeared in the archway, his eyes widening a second as he took in Chanyeol in the bathtub, before he dropped his gaze to the floor. He was dressed simply, in robes that were so pale blue they were practically white, with no visible jewelry and his face bare of any make up. He seemed a little thinner than Chanyeol remembered. He was blushing a little, as he raised his hand to tuck a piece of flyaway hair back behind his ear.

“You look very pretty,” Chanyeol said truthfully.

Baekhyun shuffled his feet, pleased. “Thank you, master,” he murmured. He tugged at his robe. “I’m sorry for — for how plain I am, I didn’t know you’d arrived home, I’d have—”

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol interrupted. “I like it.”

The blush spread across Baekhyun’s face. Chanyeol smiled to see it. This was part of what he had missed about home. He’d been most displeased to hear that it wasn’t considered appropriate to take toys on official business, no matter if that business took one day or a whole week. He had missed Baekhyun, and no substitute toy that his host would have been able to offer would have changed that.

“Come here,” Chanyeol said, holding out his hand. “Join me.”

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate. His hands went to the tie around his waist, tugged it free, and he let the robe fall in a puddle at his feet. As he made his way across the room, not covering himself, although the blush had spread down his chest, Chanyeol realised two things. The first was that he had a delicate silver anklet on, catching the light every so often. The second was that he really had lost weight since Chanyeol had been away. Baekhyun had always been tiny and slim, but there could be no denying that there was more definition to each of his ribs now. Chanyeol furrowed his brow in concern.

Baekhyun slid into the water more quickly than Chanyeol, a soft sigh falling from his lips. Chanyeol held out his hand and took Baekhyun’s, tugging him close, so that Baekhyun was in his lap, his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders. Baekhyun seemed sleepy, his eyes blinking open and closed slowly. “Were you asleep?” Chanyeol asked, nuzzling at Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Mmm,” Baekhyun hummed in answer, shifting slightly, his legs going to either side of Chanyeol’s hips.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said. He stopped nuzzling and waited for Baekhyun’s head to turn in his direction so he could kiss him, a familiar press of lips. Baekhyun made a pleased noise and let his mouth fall open obediently, an invitation for Chanyeol. Chanyeol took his time, moving his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth slowly, pulling Baekhyun’s hips to him so they were stomach to stomach.

When he pulled away, Baekhyun smiled at him shyly. “I — I missed you, master,” he said, mumbling a little, before he lay his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, hiding his face. Chanyeol kissed the side of his neck.

“I missed you too,” he said. “It was a very boring trip. It’s too hot there and everyone insists on wearing clothing. It’s a most bizarre custom, wearing clothing, I must say I don’t understand it one bit.”

Baekhyun laughed, lifting his face so that his cheek brushed against Chanyeol’s for a second before he looked Chanyeol in the eye, then away again. There was something in his eye that Chanyeol often saw, some comment or remark lurking under the surface but never let out. Instead Baekhyun said, “They say the western cities are very beautiful.” He sounded almost wistful.

Chanyeol shrugged. “They’re okay. Beautiful, yes, but there’s nothing as lovely as you there.” He kissed Baekhyun’s nose, and Baekhyun giggled. Chanyeol smiled. “What did you do while I was away?”

Baekhyun, for some reason, squirmed, suddenly uncomfortable. “I didn’t do anything,” he said.

“I was away for a week, you must have done something.”

“Well, I — I read sometimes. I didn’t know — you never said, that it was okay, but I was very bored, and I didn’t think you’d mind, but I’m sorry if you do, master, I just—”

Chanyeol kissed him shortly, cutting him off. “It’s okay,” he said, trying to keep the laughter from his voice. “I don’t mind if you read, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun beamed in relief, before his face became uncertain again. “And you never said if I could eat,” he added, “and so I didn’t, but after a couple of days I was so hungry, and I thought that you’d be very upset if you came back and I had died of starvation and so I asked for some food. It wasn’t a lot. I hope you don’t mind.” He was back to being anxious.

Chanyeol was reeling, suddenly very alarmed. “Baekhyun,” he said hoarsely, “do you mean to tell me that you didn’t eat for two days because I wasn’t there to tell you to?”

Baekhyun nodded, biting his bottom lip. “I didn’t know what to do, and I — oh, please say you’re not angry!”

“I’m not angry,” Chanyeol said, very quickly. “I’m not, I’m not.” Baekhyun slumped against him in relief. Chanyeol stroked his back, paying attention to every bump of bone he could feel. “Baekhyun, you don’t have to ask permission to eat.”

“But you have to tell me,” Baekhyun insisted. “When I can eat, and what I should eat, and how much, and I need to—”

“No, no,” said Chanyeol, voice too loud due to his alarm, ringing in the huge room. “Baekhyun, look at me.” Baekhyun did, sitting back, leaning back against Chanyeol’s arms and eyeing him warily. “You do not need permission to eat. You can eat as much as you like whenever you like. If you want to eat oysters every night, that’s fine. If you want rice porridge every night, that’s also fine. If you’re hungry, then you eat.”

“I — really?” Baekhyun looked so unsure it made Chanyeol feel like someone had hollowed him out.

“Yes, of course. Just don’t eat too much, because then you’ll get a stomach ache.” Chanyeol kissed his forehead and Baekhyun made a soft noise in his throat, midway between delight and relief. “Are you hungry now?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun admitted. “A little. Because I slept.”

“I brought some food back for you,” Chanyeol said, standing and pulling Baekhyun to his feet with him. “Specialities, from the western cities. The food they had there was incredible. There was some fruits even I’ve never seen before. I couldn’t bring them back, though, the journey was too long.”

Baekhyun looked interested, though he waited patiently as Chanyeol toweled them both off, patting Baekhyun dry with one of the large, fluffy white towels that were in abundance in the bathroom. Every time Baekhyun’s face appeared from beneath the towel, Chanyeol kissed him, until Baekhyun was laughing, and turning his face away, although he didn’t try to escape.

Back in his bedroom, Chanyeol propped a bunch of pillows up against the headboard before he grabbed the jar of olives, unscrewing the lid and sniffing at them. Baekhyun hesitated, but at Chanyeol’s nod he scrambled onto the bed, the towel dropping from his shoulders onto the floor. Chanyeol lay him down against the propped up pillows and then lay on his side next to him, holding himself up on one elbow.

After their bath and all the kissing, Baekhyun was already half hard. He half-moaned, half-sighed as Chanyeol stroked a hand from mid-thigh up to his chest. “These are preserved olives,” Chanyeol said, as he pulled one from the jar. “They’re slightly spicy, and very sweet. Don’t worry, they’ve already taken the stones out. Here.”

He held it to Baekhyun’s mouth, which fell open so Chanyeol could pop the olive in there. Baekhyun chewed thoughtfully for a second, then made a noise of pleasure that shot right through Chanyeol and sent blood pooling in his cock. “It’s delicious!” Baekhyun said.

“Mmhmm,” Chanyeol murmured, kissing Baekhyun lightly. “Do you want another?”

Baekhyun nodded, and this time he took the olive from Chanyeol’s hand enthusiastically, lips just brushing the pads of Chanyeol’s fingers. While he chewed, Chanyeol kissed over his throat and jaw lightly, very brief presses of his mouth, until he sucked on Baekhyun’s ear lobe, scraping his teeth ever so lightly. Baekhyun gasped in pleasure.

“You must always eat,” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, his free hand drifting across Baekhyun’s chest, thumb circling Baekhyun’s nipples idly, making him squirm. “If you don’t, you’ll lose those thighs of yours, and I’ll be most upset.”

“Y-yes, master,” Baekhyun gasped, “oh, master, please—”

Chanyeol reached over and grabbed the other jar he had brought with him, this one filled with pickled sweet peppers. “Here,” he said, plucking one out. “Try one of these too.”

Baekhyun bit into it but after a few seconds of chewing, his facial expression changed, nose scrunching up, so that Chanyeol laughed. “So you don’t like those?”

“No, master, I do, you brought them all the way here for me, of course—”

“It’s okay if you don’t like them, I can give them to my great aunt. She likes all kinds of weird things.” Like me, Chanyeol was forced to acknowledge.

Chanyeol closed the jar of peppers and retrieved the jar of olives, feeding Baekhyun another two before he placed a third between his teeth and leaned down, less than an inch between their faces. Baekhyun hesitated before he darted up, sealing their mouth together as he plucked the olive from Chanyeol’s teeth and took it into his own mouth. He fell back, smiling.

“You are so very lovely,” Chanyeol told him, reaching down to touch Baekhyun’s cock, softly, feeling it harden even further.

“Master,” Baekhyun sighed. He shifted his hips to give Chanyeol better access, just lifting up off the bed slightly.

He made a soft sobbing noise as Chanyeol let go and rolled away from him, collecting the jar of olives as he slid off the bed. He put them back on the table with the rest of his souvenirs. Then he opened a drawer and pulled out a small pot of lube, which he carried back to the bed, unscrewing the top and sniffing that too. He sensed Baekhyun smiling at him, but when he looked, Baekhyun had his eyes half-shut, not even looking.

Chanyeol sat with his back propped up against the headboard, next to Baekhyun, and tugged, murmuring encouragement, until Baekhyun was straddling his hips, one of his hands resting against Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol coated his fingers with lube and then reached around, his other hand spreading Baekhyun’s legs apart further, so he could circle his fingers around Baekhyun’s entrance, teasing.

“Master,” Baekhyun whimpered, but he held himself still, not pressing down into the touch. Baekhyun never would. His training would always hold him still, always make him wait until the order was given. Chanyeol knew, by this stage, where the limits were. He knew where Baekhyun would allow himself to push the boundaries, like with eating the olive directly out of Chanyeol’s mouth, and where he would stop himself from even toeing the line. This was definitely a latter situation.

Slowly, carefully, he slid a finger into Baekhyun. Baekhyun cried out and pitched forward, his chest against Chanyeol’s, face buried into Chanyeol’s neck. When Chanyeol pushed a second finger in, Baekhyun sobbed, hands clutching Chanyeol’s upper arms.

Chanyeol moved his fingers inside Baekhyun as slowly as he’d pushed them in, crooking and scissoring them until Baekhyun’s entire body was trembling. Then he slid in a third one, taking care, taking his time. He’d learned, by now, to take his time, make sure Baekhyun was thoroughly prepared. The thought of hurting Baekhyun in any way, even advertently, was enough to make him nauseous.

“Kiss me,” he murmured into Baekhyun’s ear. With some effort, Baekhyun pushed himself up, which merely pushed Chanyeol’s fingers further into him. He cried out, and Chanyeol sealed their mouths together, his tongue slipping into Baekhyun’s mouth easily. He kissed him languidly, deeply, Baekhyun letting him set the pace of the kiss as always, as Chanyeol moved his fingers.

Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol pulled away, his forehead falling against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Master, please,” he whined, his hips moving a little now, tiny jerks that he couldn’t control.

“Mmm.” Chanyeol kissed the back of his head. Baekhyun’s hair smelled like lavender, just like the bath had done. “What is it you want, Baekhyun? Tell me. You’re allowed to tell me.”

“I want you to have sex with me,” Baekhyun whispered. He tipped his head to the side and peered up at Chanyeol. “Please, I want you inside me, master. I want to feel you inside me. It’s been so long...”

Chanyeol closed his eyes for a second, gathering himself. He was harder than he’d expected to be, especially since he hadn’t even been touched, but then it really had been a while since he’d been with Baekhyun like this. Usually he was with Baekhyun every day, perhaps not like this exactly, but he always spent time with him, occupying his free time with his toy. A week apart had been a lot harder on them both than he’d imagined it would be. He knew Kris would call him a fool if he ever found out how much Chanyeol had missed Baekhyun; but then Kris always called him a fool.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Chanyeol asked quietly.

“Yes,” Baekhyun sighed.

Chanyeol slid his fingers out and wiped them on the bed sheets. Baekhyun’s breath audibly hitched as Chanyeol helped him into place, one of his hands lifting his cock so that he could help Baekhyun sink down on it. They went slow, Baekhyun’s legs spread wide, but Chanyeol still saw the slight wince on his face. He was about to stop when Baekhyun moaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Master,” he moaned, hands against Chanyeol’s shoulders, his fingernails digging into Chanyeol’s skin slightly, “please, more...”

Chanyeol helped him down further, a gasp of pleasure falling from his own mouth. After a week, Baekhyun was so tight, and apparently a little more sensitive; he let out a sob when Chanyeol was buried in him all the way, his entire body trembling.

Chanyeol turned his head and kissed his knuckles. “Move,” he said.

It took Baekhyun a couple of moments to do so, letting out a whimper as he lifted himself slowly and then sinking back down. Chanyeol could hear the pain mixed in with the pleasure. Then Baekhyun’s mouth fell open, his eyes shut. Chanyeol watched his face, waited to see any more hints of pain, but there was only pleasure now. Chanyeol stroked his hands across Baekhyun’s chest, down his stomach, revelling in the soft gasps and whimpers as Baekhyun worked himself on his cock.

“I missed you,” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, brushing the hair away from his face, his lips just touching the lobe of Baekhyun’s ear. “I missed _this_. You are the best thing I ever – you’re the only one for me, you know that, don’t you. The only toy for me.”

“Master,” Baekhyun whined, undulating his hips in a way that made Chanyeol’s hands tighten around his waist, his self-control almost leaving him. “Master, please, come inside me, I want to _feel_ that, I want you to – ah, please, _master_ —”

Chanyeol began to move his hips slowly, still letting Baekhyun do most of the work, let him fuck his hips down in a rhythm that grew increasingly more desperate. He was whining when Chanyeol touched his cock, and the whine grew into a scream, his body snapping taut and his fingernails digging into Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Come for me,” Chanyeol murmured. “Come for me, pretty Baekhyun, the loveliest, the only one—”

Baekhyun did, coming hard, screaming, clenching down around Chanyeol in a way that had him coming too, his cock buried deep into Baekhyun just like he’d wanted. He lay back against the headboard, breathing hard, and Baekhyun slumped against him, Chanyeol’s cock still inside him.

“I love you,” Chanyeol said, stroking his hand down Baekhyun’s bare back. He kissed Baekhyun’s shoulder over and over and tasted the salt of sweat. “You need to never forget that. I love you, and you could never make me angry or disappoint me.”

Baekhyun shivered, shifting into Chanyeol’s kisses. “I just want to make you happy, master,” he murmured.

“You already do,” Chanyeol told him. “Every day. You mustn’t worry, do you see? Nothing you could do would ever disappoint me.”

Baekhyun didn’t look too convinced, which was why, an hour later, Chanyeol sat on the bed, still naked, and made a list of all the things that Baekhyun had permission to do whether or not Chanyeol gave him express verbal permission. Baekhyun lay curled up in the middle of the bed, the sheets just covering his lower body. “What else?” Chanyeol asked, tapping the tip of the feather quill against his cheek. “Eat, drink, sleep, talk to the other toys…what else?”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and then said shyly, “Go to the bathroom?”

Chanyeol stared at him. “Yes,” he said slowly. “Yes, that’s very important.”


End file.
